


What am I supposed to do now?

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Nervous bc he doesn't know what to do, Stressed out Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Victor is stressed out, because he has to make a choreography for both him and his fiancé during the new season...





	

“Yuuri, now that we’ll go back to St. Petersburg to practice, we’ll have to choose next year’s themes for the Grand Prix. What do you think?” The Russian ice skating legend, Victor Nikiforov, was about to move in with his fiancé in his old neighborhood. They had decided it would be best for their future, so they planned the entire thing, found an apartment close to the ice rink and prepared about their life together as an official couple. This was new to both of them, but the year that had passed was full of new experiences, that taught them to fight for their dreams. And so they did.  


It was finally time for the two lovebirds to go to their new house. In the meantime, Victor was trying to grasp that, this year, he had to prepare the choreographies for both him and his partner. This would definitely set a new record for him. No matter how much he loved skating, Yuuri and skating with Yuuri, this would be too much effort for him. And that had started becoming obvious.

“Yuuri, what if your theme was how you overcame your depression, and mine… Um, let me see…” He was mixing his words and forgetting what he was supposed to say.  


“Victor, maybe it’s best to think of one program at first and then continue with the others. One step at a time, right?” His boyfriend could see that something was wrong with him, but decided not to make him more nervous than he already was.   


A few days passed, and it was finally time for them to take a step forward and get on the plane to Russia. Victor was losing his mind, it was like his ideas were blocked, since he had all this work. Even the thought of those programs was nerve-wracking for him. But, Yuuri had to do something about it.

Victor actually returned to his hometown and, instead of enjoying it, he shut himself in his bedroom and refused to go out and leave his blanket. This was something that Yuuri had gone through so many times, and that’s what made him the best person to help him. 

“Victor, get up. We’re leaving.” This was an unexpected behavior from the Japanese skater, who was never so absolute.  


“Where are we going? Wait a second!” Yuuri understood that he would have to take drastic measures, so he actually dragged his boyfriend to the ice rink. He wasn’t willing to let him suffer like this any longer. 

“Victor,” he said as they walked into the rink, “welcome home. This is what you’ve been fighting for all this time. This is your life, and the way you express yourself. So, unleash your imagination and show me what it means to feel.” That’s how the best choreography of all times was created, from a simple push that made the Russian skater understand what it meant to be supported and loved.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
